Chapter Drawing Comparison
Chapter 1 & Chapter 29 The difference is Dr. Peterson now has triangle on his cuffs. Chapter 2 & Chapter 28 The difference is that the third door has a dark man in it in the left picture and a tree in the right picture. Chapter 3 Has no direct comparison. Chapter 4 & Chapter 26 Both are the same person and are assumed to be Drake/Grace. He is armored in the second one but both have the Dark Man over shadowing him. Chapter 5 & Chapter 25 Both are of chess boards, but the one to the left has a Dark Man over shadowing and only dark pieces and the one to the right has a Dark figure to the right of the piece but has a white knight near by that could be trying to save the downed piece. There is a possiblity that the white knight is either Zach or could be Henry since they both have seen the Dark man and know how to help Zach with his endevor. I feel that the dark piece to the left is Grace and has Zach down and over shadowed by the Dark man and Henry is to the right and can help Zach with the Dark Man. This is mostly cause of their placement in the book and at what stage Zach's state of mind is in as well as where these characters show up in the story. Chapter 6 & Chapter 15 The pictures are different but the connection that can be made is with the writing on the shirt and the book. They both talk about and resemble figures that have certain missions in the book. The shirt to the left would be Zach because the words on the shirt are what Grace said to Zach. The man to the right would be Henry since he tried to protect the Taylor family from the Dark Man and can be look at as a guardian. Chapter 7 & Chapter 23 Rachael is at her computer, but there is a Dark man in the drawing to the right. This is at a time in the book after Drake has told Zach that the Dark Man is after him and his Family. Chapter 8 & Chapter 22 This is another instance where there is no direct correlation, but both have the Dark Man overshadowing the people in the drawing. They are connected because the one to the left would be Rachael helping and being protected from the Dark Man with what looks like the same triangle that is in the Dr. Peterson drawing. This can link them as protectors of Zach. The drawing to the right would be Zach having a stand off with the Dark Man without any protection and only relying on himself, which is what started to happen the further the book progressed. Zach started to take the Dark Man on by himself and faced it mono e mono. Chapter 9 & Chapter 21 This has a man with sunglasses in both, but one is in a black suit compared to a white suit. Chapter 10 & Chapter 20 This shows a two different men, probably Zach and then Drake, standing over their past. The men that have disappeared from their lives and were killed or wiped from their lives. These graves symbol their connections to the Dark Man that has effected their lives. Chapter 11 & Chapter 19 This represents the Dark Man overshadowing the spirits in the drawings. These spirts represent Zach's understanding about Drake. This is a transition from knowing who Drake was when he was Grace and then when Zach found out about Drake in the CIA in the Soviet Union. Chapter 12 & Chapter 24 There is no connection between these drawings except for the fact that they are linked to Drake. Chapter 13 & Chapter 17 These drawings represent the puzzle pieces that Zach is putting together when it pertains to William Taylor and Richard Drake. These puzle pieces are the links Zach is making for each of these characters one to the Dark Man and two to the case he is involved in. Chapter 14 & Chapter 16 These drawings represent the solidified view and togetherness that Grace has and the true broken Richard Drake. These represent the true realization of Richard Drake and what his past was and bridge connection from his past to his new identity. Chapter 18 I believe that this is when Richard Drake was lost to the world and the Dark Man came to start to haunt him after his wife and daughter were killed. This may represent when Drake was starting to see his visions of death. Chapter 27 Not sure what this drawing is supposed to represent.